Taboo Tonight
by Attaxer
Summary: Karin is hurt and rebounds on her sister. Re-upload of Tabooish Turn-on. Yuri,Incest,Smut


A young tomboyish 13 year old girl walked down her street towards her house carrying her red bag over her shoulder.

Her mind was replaying everything in her head like a movie. Her day had started off just like any other day until lunch time. Just as she had gotten her food a potatoes went flying in a surprise food fight and mashed potatoes wound up in her hair which already landed her in a bad mood. Something else, the only thing she had been looking forward too that day was to see her boyfriend of three years in fourth block which was the only class they had together this year, apparently three years was too long for him.

" Dumbass boys.....Jinta.....fucking....grrrr." she grumbled on her way home.

She was beat and in desperate need of some comforting.

Her older brother Ichigo was gone to god knows where. She entered her house only to be greeted with a foot coming towards her face. She sighed and stepped out of the way of her father. When he landed she brought her knee to his chest.

" Not now dad , " I'm not in the mood." Karin said tossing her bag at his toppled over body and storming off to her room.

" H-How Cruel!!!" her father, said with tears streaming down her face, " That girl is relentless!!" he said burying his face in his hands with the faux tragedy playing out into the uninterested air.

A petite young girl wearing an apron came out of the kitchen and looked at her father with her hand wiping dishes.

" Was that Karin, I heard what happened to her today, I'm surprised she still stayed for soccer practice with Jinta being there."

Isshin looked up confused and flustered at his youngest daughter " So that's whats up with her.....hmmm" he said standing there contemplating on if he should go and comfort his daughter or not.

Karin landed face first on her bed screaming into her navy blue pillow. She turned over staring at the ceiling. " I hate my life." She mumbled to herself straining back tears even though she was alone. She wasn't the type of person to even chance someone seeing her cry.

A knock came on her door. Karin looked up. " GO AWAY DAD!" She said throwing a lamp at the door. It peeked open and Yuzu's face entered the door with a frightened look on her face.

" Karin, I just wanted t-to tell you that... O-okay I'll be going now." She said because of the frightening glare her sister gave her.

" No wait." said Karin concocting a devious plan to make her feel better. She looked at her sister with a malevolent grin.

" What is it?" Yuzu said with her comforting smile and putting her hand on Karin's.

" Well it's just that.. Jinta dumped me today to go out with Ururu." She said punching her pillow.

Yuzu looked down knowing all the events that had happened and looked up at her. " So is there anything I can do to help?" She said cocking her head to the side.

" Well..." said Karin looking at Yuzu like a Tiger looks at it's prey.

Yuzu backed up a little bit. " Karin.. your scaring me." She said as Karin stood up and shut the door locking it. She turned back ignoring her father yelling up to her that he was going to the store.

" It's okay, there is nothing to be scared of sis." She said planting a soft kiss on her lips leaving Yuzu immobilized.

Yuzu was too scared to push her off, she put nothing into the kiss and looked at Karin , horrified.

" Its okay, I know your speechless." Karin said with her devious grin never failing.

Yuzu shut her eyes tight while uttering the words. " N-No.. It's not right." She said pushing Karin off of her.

" Who said it was right. She said as she put another kiss onto her sister.

Yuzu reacted this time, something inside her snapped. She actually liked it. She opened her mouth to allow Karins tongue entry, Karin smiled mentally as she probed her little sisters mouth as Yuzu's tongue began to dance erotically with her own. Yuzu winced.

"Okay," She said relinquishing herself to her sister. Karin dominated Yuzu taking off her shirt and looking at her small perky breasts covered by a thin annoying peace of black fabric. Karin pulled it off ripping away at the strap. She kissed Yuzu again passionately and moved down to suckle on a nipple while kneading her other breast with her hand. yuzu let out a soft yelp that turned into a moan at Karin's actions. Karin was motivated not, she had for a long time been secretly bisexual and had never been more aroused by the taboo she was violating. She left a trail of saliva over her nipple and moved to the next breast giving it similar treatment.

She smiled as Yuzu's entire body cringed as a shiver ran up her spine.,

Karin smiled at yuzu's a actions and bit down on her nipple . Nibbling and suckling. Yuzu could only squirm and moan when she found herself at a loss of words.

Karin moved her hand down to Yuzu's skirt moving into it surprised to find Yuzu's panties where soaking wet. Karin grinned happily at how much she was turning on her sister. her hand slipped into her panties and began massaging at her folds.

Yuzu jumped her her cold touch but could only fall back into the complete ecstasy of pleasure that was overwhelming her. Karin smiled. " I will stop here if you want." She said teasingly and seductively making it harder to resist. Yuzu reacted by grabbing onto Karin's arm and thrusting it against her slit. Karin happily obliged by sticking two fingers into her most private of places.. She thrusted her fingers in and out earning many noises that could be described as moans from Yuzu. She bucked her hips to get more of Karin inside of her. Karin picked up her small sister and placed her on the bed . She tugged at her skirt with her free hand. Yuzu moved quickly to remove her skirt and under garment giving Karin full view of her. XShe pulled her Fingers out while Karin was on the verge of coming. Karin smiled.

" W-Why'd you stop?" She said not knowing whether to be disappointed or scared.

Karin replied by digging her face into her pussy. her tongue delved into the folds lapping up at her juices.

"OH..Karin..Karin.. Ohh...OHHHHH!!" She shouted as her back arched letting her juices spill out onto Karin's face.

Karin licked up all of her spendings as Yuzu sat up looking down at her. Karin looked confused at Yuzu's expression, she had never seen the look of lust in her eyes before. Yuzu leapt off the bed grabbing her sister and throwing her up. She gave her a violent but passionate kiss before removing her sisters shirt.

" Um. Yuzu, you don't have to do this.. It's okay really I feel better." She said with a worried expression on her face. Yuzu grabbed Karin's pocket knife on the table and slit her clothes down the middle giving yuzu a look at her body. It was well toned although Karin hid it by wearing baggy clothes. She didn't even wear a bra. Yuzu was surprised.

Yuzu began to droll as she kiss Karin one last time before planting a kiss on her neck. She suckled and nibbled to her breast where she bit down hard on the nipple. Karin squeaked in pain but it was quickly replace by Yuzu's tongue massaging it. her nipple quickly became erect as Karin moaned . Her naked sister who had always been so sweet was now over powering her with every action she made.

Karin groaned when Yuzu stopped her feast on Karin's small breasts. She moved down her valley letting her tongue lee a trail of saliva. She moved to the belly button. Karin had goose bumps all over her skin as Yuzu removed her panties. The fabric was replaced by a wave of please with three long slender fingers inside of her poking in random spots while thrusting in and out. Karin arched her back at the sense she was getting.

" Ohh.. how is it possible for something to feel so g-gOOD!" She said as she came onto Yuzu's hand. Yuzu smiled as she licked a bit off her hand. She shoved her hand into Karin's mouth letting her taste herself. Karin sucked happily then arched her back again as Yuzu let her tongue delved into her pussy." Fuck me Yuzu.. tongue fuck me right now!" Karin demanded as Yuzu obliged. Karin moaned as Yuzu massaged her breasts and lapped at her cunt. She arched her back again as Yuzu passed over a small nub. Karin whimpered when she moved over it. Yuzu saw this was her spot. She let her tongue engulf it and massage it. All her attention was focused on this one spot now. Karin squirmed and writhed and arched her back at Yuzu's young tongue.

Yuzu moved her tongue expertly letting her tongue thrust and sway in her older sisters tight slit. It all came so suddenly Yuzu did not know what to think as Karin erupted into a fierce scream. Her spendings spilled out onto Yuzu;s face who happily became wet again. She looked at her sister. Karin's eyes still ached for more. She got atop of the bed wrapping her legs around her exhausted sister. Karin nodded as Yuzu touched there sex's together. Karin moaned as did Yuzu. The began thrusting there bodies together grinding against each other moaning and writhing at each others juices spilling from their wet moist slits. They rubbed against each other with perfect unison. Karin moved her hand down adding a finger to Yuzu's slit as Yuzu did the same to her. The moaned and began to kiss wildly. It was ecstasy as they came into each other and fell backwards onto the bed. Yuzu laid against her sister who was panting heavily.

" That..was...amazing." Karin said whilst panting.

all Yuzu could do was stare in horror at a man who had picked their lock and opened the door.. Isshin.

Announcement:

This is a re-do of that atrocity I posted up a long time ago. I would like to apologize for my previous upload even though people liked it for some reason.... I guess if it got you off more power too you. This isn't all re done the only thing I added was before the smut because I'm not a big fan of lemons anymore, well writing them haha. So yeah the lemon is what it is, and it's going to stay that way just with better grammar.

Well I read every single review you give and I would appreciate more, especially from those who read the first.


End file.
